Con Algo de Sake!
by asuna blanca
Summary: sakura suspira, sasuke recorre, naruto observa, "estás loco es una mala idea, por más correcto que sea" lo maldijo, recordándola de rodillas con la espalda arqueada sacando su cadera hacia tras apunto de seguramente de bajar el pantalón de Sasuke. naruxsakuxsasu. y un poco de naruhina
Todos los personajes de naruto son la obra y creación de masashi kishimoto.

 **:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

 **Con Algo de sake!**

 **:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

 **yo**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Lo sabias, pero no por saberlo duele menos.

Ves como ella se sonroja y lamentas no ser tú el motivo, se levanta nerviosa seguida de tu mejor amigo, que se ofrece a acompañarla a su casa, maldices las tres botellas de sake que has bebido intentando en vano distraerte de la miradas fugaces que se dedicaban, hinata a tu lado pregunta si te sientes bien, cabeceas y le indicas que se vallan.

Sentía los ojos de shikamaru en la espalda y al salir su susurro en mis oídos " _no seas estúpido_ "

Enfundada en su chaqueta con las mejillas aun sonrosadas por el alcohol Sakura resplandece en las frías y oscuras calles, Sasuke a sus lado se ajusta la capa ignorando la sonrisa embobada de Sakura al mirarlo – hasta mañana, naruto, hinata – se despide ella moviendo su mano entusiasmada y nerviosa caminando al lado de Sasuke con un "hp" de despedida.

\- naruto-kun te sientes bien? – pregunta hinata con su abrigo entre sus brazos y el rostro perturbado, sabes que ella sospecha, sospecha de tus miradas a la peli rosa y del resentimiento marcado en tus palabras para el uchiha, en la forma fría de tratarla cuando ella se encuentra y tus constantes botellas de sake en sus citas.

\- no es nada, vamos te acompaño a tu casa – camino rápido excusándome por el mal tiempo y el cansancio para llegar a casa, ella casi corre detrás de ti en silencio, al llegar a su casa esperas con impaciencia que habrá la puerta contando los segundos para correr y alcanzarlos.

\- etto… - murmuro hinata con las mejillas rojas – quieres pasar?

No deseabas pasar.

\- no creo que a tu padre le guste que pase a estas horas.

\- no hay nadie en casa – le dijo con un deje de nerviosismo en la voz – hanabi y mi padre están de viaje, regresaran mañana.

Era sumamente tentador, excitante, casi febril, pero su conciencia lo detenía en la entrada de la puerta, tenía el derecho a mancillarla en ese estado? La miro de nuevo era por decirlo así la mujer perfecta, las mejillas ruborizadas por la vergüenza y los ojos brillosos le hacían desearla, a largo su mano tomándola por la nuca acercándose para besarla con ternura alejando por un momento el resentimiento y la culpa de su cabeza permitiéndose saborear el interior de su boca con éxtasis.

\- hinata… – le hablo tocando sus labios con los míos, acariciando sus mejillas con mis manos frías – desearía entrar, pero no crea que sea correcto.

Sus ojos se expanden con sorpresa y no la culpaba el mismo lo estaba, ella asiente con aspereza y se aleja con el cabello bailando al viento, se despide con un seco rose de labios y entra.

No pierdas el tiempo, se repitió mirando la puerta de madera de la residencia hyuga, salto al tejado más próximo aumentando la velocidad hasta divisar a lo lejos la casa de la haruno, mermo sus pasos al sentir el chakra tibio y nervioso de Sakura y el oscuro de Sasuke a su lado aun.

Sabía lo mucho que significaría para Sakura ese momento, así para Sasuke fuera un simple paseo con ritmo lento y en silencio, siempre imagino a Sakura diciéndole cuanto lo amaba y todo el tiempo que lo habia esperado era el sello de su eterno amor, en sus sueños ella se desvivía por el no por el uchiha; aun cuando apoyo tanto a hinata para luchar por el sentía que a su tiempo ella vería sus sentimientos, que era una manera de decirle lo importante que era para ella y lo deseaba ver feliz, así como él se alejó dándole luz verde a Sasuke con ella, se negó a luchar aun antes de empezar la batalla, la dio por perdida desde el inicio, que ciego fue, superar un amor juvenil tan cauto e inocente cadente de una segunda persona era tan superficial? Sakura jamás lo habia visto como hombre, Sakura jamás lo vería como amante porque en su mente y corazón solo estaba Sasuke, siempre Sasuke, lo veía en sus ojos cada vez que el regresaba, sabia en parte que era su culpa jamás lucho por ella, dejo pasar el tiempo y que su lazo con Sasuke se fortaleciera, mientras el intentaba construir su vida sacándola de ella, nunca considero la posibilidad de que cambiara de opinión, que tonto fue.

Estrecho su mirada al verlos doblar la esquina se sorprendió al ver a Sakura con la capa de Sasuke sobre los hombros y sus ojos brillosos y expectantes, se detuvieron enfrente a la puerta y al igual que hizo el con hinata Sasuke espero a que ella abriera la puerta con calma, ella nerviosa jugaba con las llaves con las mejillas sonrosadas la escucho decir – quieres pasar? – el uchiha la miro fijamente y después de varios segundos poso sus manos en sus mejillas con cuidado y despacio se acercó hasta unir sus labios con la peli rosa que dio un respingón al sentir el contacto pero sonrió correspondiendo gustosa.

" _vete, vete ahora_ " escucho el sabio concejo de shikamaru en su mente, pero no podía dejar de mirar sus labios unidos y las manos de Sasuke en su cintura acercándola mientras devoraba su boca, dolía, dolía mucho ver con ella suspiraba entre sus besos y se revolvía entre los brazos de Sasuke ansiosa por tocarlo.

Le pareció eterno el tiempo que estuvieron besándose por lo que podía ver era un beso húmedo y muy apasionado, incluso podía ver un sonrojo en las mejillas de Sasuke que no tenía que ver nada con el espantoso frio que hacía, sintió celos del suspiro de Sakura al separarse y mirarlo a los ojos, del toque tierno de su amigo al acariciar su cabello rosa y de cómo acuno su rostro entre sus gruesas manos para besarla de nuevo más lento, más suave, acariciando el interior de su boca con esmero.

En ese momento lamento no haberse quedado con hinata, lamento no haberse quedado haciendo lo que su amigo estaba a punto de hacer, con la chica de sus más oscuras fantasías.

Sasuke arrincono a Sakura contra la pared susurrado algo a su oído de su compañera que naruto no alcanzo a oír, Sakura en respuesta sonrió y le entrego sus labios de nuevo enrollando sus manos en las hebras negras, Sasuke dejo sus labios húmedos e hinchados y bajo por su cuello dejando caer su capa y abriendo su chaqueta besando la piel blanca con la que el tanto habia soñado en las noches húmedas, se agacho intentado ver por encima de la cabeza de Sasuke a su compañera que suspiraba ante las caricias con las mejillas rojas y los ojos cerrados.

Cuanto habia deseado ser el, cuando ella susurro de forma seductora el nombre de su amigo invitándolo a continuar, hubiera deseado ser el, el que deslizaba la chaqueta por sus brazos desnudos y dejaba besos en su piel blanca mientras la recorría con las manos, tocándola, masajeándola – Sasuke-kun – gimió Sakura al sentir las manos del pelinegro en su nalgas levantándola del piso y recostándola en la fría pared, abriendo su blusa para tomar entre sus labios sus pechos, hundiéndose en ellos una eternidad.

No fue consiente del bulto de su pantalón hasta que sintió la dolorosa pulsada en su entrepierna pedir ser liberada, miro de nuevo como Sasuke tomaba lo que más habia anhelado desde pequeño, sintió sus sueños irse por el caño al ver a Sakura con la blusa abierta y los ojos llenos de pasión acercarse al oído de Sasuke y murmurarle algo que paralizo al uchiha, el uchiha dejo las caricias y puso en cuerpo de Sakura de nuevo en el piso mirándola fijamente mientras trataba en vano de cerrar la blusa que el mismo habia abierto, ella con los ojos húmedos se negó abriendo su blusa y suplicándole muy bajo para que naruto los pudiera oír, no podía ver el rostro de Sasuke pero se lo imaginaba muy perturbado ya que seguía en silencio y muy quieto mirándola seguramente, cerró los ojos al ver el fino sostén rojo adornar su pecho, sabía que si la miraba pasaría horas enteras recordándola y no quería " _entonces porque la miras_ " razono su conciencia, se permitió observar los pechos de su compañera saltar en el aire al acercarse a su compañero podía imaginarse tocándolos y apretándolos en sus manos, sentir su piel temblar bajo sus manos y estremecerse ante sus labios.

Sakura lo empujo contra la pared y lo beso de nuevo pero el uchiha no respondía solo la miro sin expresión y la tomo por los hombros indicándole que se detuviera, ella paso sus manos seductoramente por su pecho desabotonando la camisa negra, beso el cuello del uchiha apartando el cabello azabache que le caía hasta el mentón, desde el tejado acalorado se negaba a dejar de ver las atenciones de Sakura para cuerpo entrenado de su amigo imaginando que se lo hacía a él; casi podía sentir su tibia lengua descender por su cuello y sus manos recorrer con premura su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y toco su entrepierna pensando en las caricias que recibía su amigo, algo en su interior le decía lo indecente y pervertido que era esa situación detuvo su mano en su entrepierna ¿Qué me pasaba? Definitivamente estaba demente, maldito sake.

Se levantó con sigilo aun viendo como Sakura besaba apasionada el pecho de Sasuke y este acariciaba sus cabellos con algo de brusquedad dejando salir un ronco gemido cuando su compañera empezaba a descender hasta su pantalón, sintió su boca secarse al ver la posición insinuante de Sakura, desde su perspectiva se veía tan tentadora… la recorrió con la mirada con perversión podía sentir la sangre bombear por su miembro tenia tantas ganas de tocarse y liberar la presión de su pantalón, la mano de uchiha bajo por la piel blanca acariciando el pecho derecho de Sakura haciéndola gemir, aun arrodillada ella lo miraba suplicante que la tocara bajando su blusa por los hombros facilitándole el acceso, pero él no la tocaba tanto como ella se insinuaba levanto la mirada encontrándose con dos orbes negros admirándola en silencio como la más fina escultura de arte ante él.

El frio le azoto el rostro haciéndolo respirar ansioso en busca de aire mirando con extrañeza el abultado pantalón, saco la mano de su pantalón instintivamente ¿Cuándo llego ahí de nuevo?

\- Sakura eres tú? – la voz preocupada de la mamá de Sakura sonó como una alarma en su cabeza, se giró instintivamente y salto lo más lejos posible.

Al saltar al tejado escucho el balbuceo alarmado de Sakura – si mamá, ya entro – su risa lo detuvo, cuanto le encantaba escucharla reír, su corazón palpito alarmante y agonizo al escuchar la voz grave de Sasuke – entra, mañana hablaremos – casi podía verlo sonreír de esa manera suya que sabía que derretía a su amiga.

Salto lo más rápido que pudo de tejado en tejado hasta llegar a su apartamento abriendo la puerta y cerrándola de un portazo poniendo el seguro dejándose caer hasta el frio suelo de su apartamento, cual miserable se sentía, tomo su rostro entre las manos ansiando llorar en la oscuridad de su apartamento, ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Siempre la habia deseado, podía verse a su lado hasta envejecer pero tan bien se veía con hinata, cuanto lamentaba no haberla cortejado en la ausencia de su amigo teniendo la oportunidad tantas veces, en vez de eso se alejó descubriendo que su ausencia le dolía más que verla y no tenerla, bien sabía que Sakura estaba lejos de imaginar sus sentimientos y el jamás se los dijo, solo dejo el espacio libre para Sasuke, seguro que en el corazón de ella no habia espacio para él, dolía tanto aceptarlo, aceptar la amistad tan dolorosa que le ofrecía con tanto cariño, aceptar las miradas llenas de significado de Sasuke para ella, ver como se derretía estando con ella, llevándose su felicidad Y desde cuando se cuestionaba si era feliz luego no lo era ya? Porque Sakura tenía el poder de la duda en él o era el alcohol en su sangre?

Se puso de pie trabajosamente sin encender las luces se dirigió al baño quitándose la ropa sintiendo su cabeza y pensamientos tan distantes y diferentes definitivamente el alcohol sacaba lo peor de si, maldijo las tres botellas de sake cortesía de lee en la cena, abrió la ducha sintiendo sus músculos relajarse ante la tibia agua, pensó en su relación con hinata, hacia tan poco se habia sentido tan feliz con ella, solo al ver a la feliz pareja caminar sintió su mundo balancearse del lado contrario al suyo, no deseaba ser egoísta pero al ver que él tomaba sin inconvenientes lo que siempre quiso la ira y el resentimiento nacieron en él, al ver como ella era feliz de una forma que él no le proporcionaba, en más de una ocasión quiso arrebatar lo que sentía como suyo pero desde cuando lo era porque sentía que ella le pertenecía, solo porque soñaba con ella? Cuanto se odio en los momentos en que ella apareció en su mente estando a punto de besar a hinata y cuanto se despreció al abrir los ojos y comprobar que no era a ella a la que besaba, algo dentro de su retorcidamente mente le dijo cuan bajo había caído, cuanto deseaba decirle a hinata lo que le pasaba, el shikamaru en su mente cruzo los brazos y lo miro con ironía " _estás loco es una mala idea, por más correcto que sea_ " lo maldijo, recordándola de rodillas con la espalda arqueada sacando su cadera hacia tras apunto de seguramente de bajar el pantalón de Sasuke, se imaginó penetrándola desde atrás con fuerza mientras ella gemía y lo llamaba con su voz terriblemente seductora con el cabello rosa por su rostro y sus ojos apretados por el placer, tomo su miembro masajeándolo con fuerza desde el cuello hasta la punta, con la imagen suya embistiendo a Sakura hundiéndose en la dulzura de su interior inexplorado, aumento el ritmo hasta sentirse hasta el límite, relajándose al sentir su sangre bombear por su miembro erecto apretándolo con fuerza imaginando en interior de Sakura apretarse entorno a su pene al llegar al orgasmo, el cálido semen corrió por su mano haciéndolo sentir sucio.

\- No volveré a beber – prometió lavándose la mano, con la imagen aun de Sakura agachada en su mente nublada por el alcohol, " _sigue mintiéndote_ " volvió la voz de shikamaru esta vez con el ceño fruncido.

 **:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

Hola…

Bueno esto salió de un par de ideas locas, espero les guste y a todo aquel que se anime deje un comentario, jejeje!

Aclaro que esta historia está situada en la película _the last_ antes de la boda de naruto y hinata, suponiendo que Sasuke se quedó después de salvar la aldea.

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
